Hostage Of The Slitheen
by SevenFlags
Summary: Annabeth is kidnapped by Slitheen, but when The Doctor, Donna and Percy investigate, a new question arises: Could the Slitheen be after something more than just money-making profit? R
1. Part One

"Quick, Annabeth, get back into camp!" Percy shouted, uncapping his lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. It grew from an innocent writing utensil, to a long, sharp, Celestial Bronze sword. He, Chiron and Clarisse were stood just inside the Camp's borders.

Percy's deep, sea-green eyes glared unwaveringly at the towering monsters that stood not a few metres in front of him. His black hair was ruffled and untidy, as usual, and he was wearing simply his jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt.

Clarisse had changed her hair colour – jet black, darker than Percy's, but streaked with scarlet-red; it gave her an almost punkish look. She was wearing her Camp T-shirt as well, but she sported black jeans and leather boots. She was holding her new spear with both hands, threatening to electrocute the creatures.

Chiron had one hand on his bow, the other resting at his side. He had risen to full Centaur form, and he too was shooting daggers with his eyes at the monsters.

Annabeth Chase was stood just outside the camp borders, her knife poised at the tall, ugly green creature stood before her. She was also wearing jeans and a Camp T-shirt, but her blonde hair was untidy, not unlike Percy's.

"What is that?" she shouted behind her, too scared to move. She glanced at its huge, sharp claws, as long as her arm. The disc-like black eyes, with eyelids that shut vertically, not horizontally. She whimpered as it rasped and gargled. It was surrounded by a few more that looked almost exactly the same.

"I don't know, Annabeth," Chiron said. They had all stayed inside the camp, because the creatures had warned that if any of them moved, they'd be ripped apart. "I've never heard or seen of a creature like it, before!"

"Can't you do something?" she shouted back. Chiron never got to put in an answer.

"Be quiet, human," the creature rasped. It grabbed Annabeth by the throat, and raised a claw. "Any closer and I'll end her sorry little human life," it cackled. The creatures behind it laughed evilly. Percy was having none of it.

"You let her go. _Now!"_ he shouted, stepping forward. He raised his sword slightly higher, and it just caught the edge of the Sun's rays.

The creature said nothing, but tightened its grip. Percy gulped. Nobody spoke, and all was quiet. When they'd attacked, they'd somehow managed to break through the Camp's magical borders. The other Campers had been ordered to retreat to their cabins by Chiron, after the creatures had grabbed Annabeth and blackmailed him.

"And if I don't?" it snarled. The other two creatures stepped to its side, as if daring Percy to make a reply.

"I'll show you," he muttered under his breath. It went unheard by all but Clarisse, who was, for once, standing by his side.

"Don't!" Annabeth shouted, if that. It 's quite hard to shout when you have the fist of a monster wrapped tightly around your throat.

"Percy," Clarisse warned, cautiously. Percy glared at her for a second – he was already worried about what they might do to Annabeth, and he didn't want Clarisse ordering him about.

Chiron stepped forward, taking a dangerous risk. "Let her go," he threatened, pointing his bow. The creature made a _tsk_ sound.

"It's times like these I could use a Pandimensional Surfboard," it said to itself. It's expression and tone of voice sounded almost casual.

"A what?" Percy asked, deeply confused.

"Oh," it chuckled, "don't worry. I wouldn't expect a human to know, anyhow."

"I'm not exactly human," Percy replied. The creature bared it's teeth for a second, making a rattling noise deep in the back of it's throat.

"Would you prefer Tribophysical Waveform Macro-kinetic Extrapolator?" it rasped.

"Uh," Percy muttered, with a look of confusion on his face. What did those words even mean?

The creature smiled, as though amused. "Pandimensional surfboard it is."

It stepped back, holding a strange gadget between its clawed hands; it was gold in colour, shaped almost like a + sign with rounded edges, but it was quite fat, with an emerald-green button acting as a centre-piece. Annabeth strained as she was pulled backwards, and Percy noticed that the other creatures had similar devices.

"Stay there," Percy threatened. He gripped his sword tighter – to the point where his knuckles turned white – and stepped forward, to the apparent annoyance of Clarisse. The creature smiled.

"Or what?" it replied. But before he could answer, they all activated their devices, and disappeared in flurries of golden light.

"No!" Percy shouted in frustration. Chiron sighed, lowering his bow. The other campers stayed silent.

***

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked Chiron. They were in the Big House, and Chiron was pacing around, at a loss of what to do as much as Percy. His hooves clopped noisily on the wooden floor, but neither of them noticed.

"I don't know, young Demigod. I've never seen creatures like that before," he replied. Percy wondered what kind of things they could've been – he'd never known any monster to be unknown by Chiron.

"We shouldn't have held back," Percy cursed. "We should've just attacked, there and then."

"No, dear child," Chiron reasoned. "Had we done so, Annabeth would most likely not be alive now – that is, assuming she still is."

Percy cursed, slamming his fist on the table. A stack of Pinochle cards tumbled meekly into an untidy pile, and a runaway spoon rattled.

"I want to go and find her. I won't leave her," he stated, stubbornly. Chiron was about to get a word out, but was interrupted. Clarisse ran into the room, looking alarmed.

"Chiron, you'd better come outside. There's something, uh," she stammered, unable to finish the sentence. She left with a dainty flap of the hand and an "oh, you'll see!" and. Chiron raised an eyebrow, and they both ran – or speedwheeled, in Chiron's case – outside.

Campers were surrounding a blank spot in the air when they came outside. It was shimmering, distorted almost. There was a faint ringing sound, that got louder and louder.

Then, all of a sudden, an impossibly bright light flared. They all put up their arms in front of their faces.

"What is that?" Percy asked, squinting in the harsh light.

A guttural, yet ancient grating sound filled the air, and slowly, a big wooden box materialized. The sound faltered, before it completely stopped and the box simply stood. The campers waited in a tense silence, until a tall man in a long brown coat came running out, followed by a woman with ginger hair. The first thing Percy noticed was their British accents.

"...almost there!" the man shouted, looking around at the people surrounding him. The woman came to a halt, also noticing the Half-bloods. "Oh," he said, surprised. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Chiron asked, stepping forward. Luckily he was in his Wheelchair "form", so he didn't startle the newcomers too much.

"Uh...um. I'm... Smith, John Smith. Yep, that's me," he said, smiling. He stowed his hands into the pockets of his brown pinstriped suit. Percy noticed he was wearing red converse shoes and raised his eyebrows – somehow, it worked. Silena Beuregaurde frowned.

"He's lying," she said, studying his face. The man frowned, before giving in.

"Oh all right. My name's The Doctor," he explained.

"And I'm Donna, Donna Noble," said the woman, smiling nervously. Her red hair was ever-so-slightly curled at the end, where it rested lightly on her shoulders. She was wearing a grey jumper, with a brown belt, and a knee-length leather brown coat, grey trousers and black boots.

"What's that?" Percy asked, pointing behind the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him, as though noticing him for the first time.

"That?" he asked, looking around. He then noticed. "Oh that! That's the TARDIS," he explained, grinning.

"What's a TARDIS?" Percy asked.

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

The Doctor frowned, trying to find the right words. "It's a Time Machine. Well, Time-Space Machine, but whatever. It's T, A, R, D, I, S, stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," he explained.

"Creative," Percy remarked.

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you." Donna tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doctor, they've got spears," she whispered.

"I noticed," he said, nodding.

"And swords."

"I'm working on it," he said, looking nervously at the edge of a sword, which caught the Sun's light a gleamed.

"And—"

"Donna!" he protested.

"Sorry," she apologised, and went back to standing by his side. Percy smirked.

"More importantly, what are you doing here? And how did you get into camp?" Chiron asked. The Doctor frowned.

"Camp?" He looked around, seeing the cabins, and the archery ranged. "Hang on a minute," he said. He noticed their Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. "Is this Half-Blood hill?!" he exclaimed happily.

Percy and Travis exchanged looks.

"Oh that's brilliant!" he exclaimed, grinning wildly. "I haven't been here for years! Where's Hercules now?" he asked. Donna whispered something in his ear. He frowned, again. "Oh."

"You've been here before?" Percy asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Aye, I have. Good job, two. That fight with the Sycorax wouldn't have gone down half as well otherwise," he explained.

"What's a Sycorax?" Percy asked, again.

"Never mind."

"Okay campers," Chiron announced. "Disperse to your daily routines, Percy, stay with me."

The campers groaned, unhappy at being deprived of their newfound entertainment.

"Now!" Chiron ordered. They sighed, and walked away. It was clear that they didn't like it.

While the Campers extricated themselves from the scene, Donna and the Doctor got into a deep conversation. Percy leaned towards Chiron, eyeing them.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" he asked. "First those creatures and Annabeth, now this? Them?"

Chiron nodded, gravely. "I do find it hard to believe they're unconnected. Mind you, if it's the same Doctor as I knew..." he said, trailing off.

He wheeled forward, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Doctor? I'm sorry, my memory is somewhat unreliable today, but is it _the_ Doctor? You said you'd been here before?"

The Doctor looked at him, deep in thought, before realisation swept across his face.

"Chiron? Chiron, is that you?! Oh, it's been a while!" he exclaimed. Percy couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Doctor! It has! You look different. How many times has it been?" Chiron asked.

"Ooh," the Doctor said, curling his tongue in thought. "About five? I think?"

"Stick of celery," Chiron reminded.

"Yeah, five. You should know that I've never forgotten those sword-fighting skills," he remarked cheerily. Then he turned to Percy. "And who's the young man?"

"Percy," Percy introduced himself, shaking the Doctor's hand. For a skinny man, The Doctor had a surprisingly strong grip. The Doctor started talking to Chiron, so Donna stepped over to Percy.

"Hi, I'm Donna," she said, shaking Percy's hand.

"Hi," Percy replied. He blushed, and stopped himself from smiling too much over her accent. She caught on.

"What's funny?" she asked, smiling.

"Nothing, nothing," Percy said, diverting his eyes. Donna sighed.

"Let me guess. The accent?" she asked. After a few seconds, Percy gave in and nodded. They both laughed out loud. "I thought so."

"So, er," Percy started, "what happens in there, then?" he asked, pointing at the TARDIS. "I mean, it looks a bit small, how'd you both fit?"

Donna glanced both ways, before leaning in, not wanting anyone else to hear the TARDIS' secret.

"It's bigger on the inside," she whispered. Percy's eyes widened.

"No way!" he exclaimed. Donna's eyes lit up with shared excitement.

"Yes way!" she said, laughing.

Percy grinned. "Can I see it?" he asked, hopefully.

Donna shrugged. "Dunno. It's not mine, it's the Doctor's. I'm just sort of his companion, really."

Percy nodded. "Does it really travel through Space, and uh, Time?" he asked. Donna smiled.

"Oh yeah," she replied. She didn't bother concealing her glee. "I've been to all sorts of places; you wouldn't believe the people I've met. Mind you," she said, nodding at him, "son of Poseidon, you're not doing too bad."

"How did you know?" Percy asked, shocked. Donna smiled, knowingly.

"Well, one, I'm brilliant, two, being in the TARDIS does this thing, it kinda gets in your brain... it translates things – any language, and writing. I could go to Spain and speak English, and they'd hear Spanish," she explained. Percy grinned at the excitement.

"How does it—"

"Don't ask," she intercepted, before he could ask her to explain. "Anyway, that pen you're holding. That's Anaklusmos, otherwise known as Riptide. I might not be a Greek-geek, but I do know stuff about pens. Best temp in Chiswick, that's me. From what I know the only weapons like that on Earth belong to gods and their kids – well, that's what the Doctor says – and thirdly, you kinda smell of Seawater. Not that that's a bad thing, mind."

Percy grinned and nodded, genuinely impressed. "Where's Chiswick?" he asked.

"Oh," Donna replied, flicking her hand nonchalantly, "it's this little place back in London, you probably wouldn't know of it." Percy nodded, but before he could get a word out, The Doctor walked in on their conversation.

"Donna, they were here," he explained. She sighed.

"Do you mean those creatures?" Percy asked, unknowing.

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "What did they look like?" he asked.

"Um," he said, thinking, "big, green. Black eyes," he said, recalling what details he could.

The Doctor nodded, obviously recognising the description. "That's them."

"What are they?" Percy asked. "I've never heard of them before, not even Chiron has, and he knows everything!" From behind them, Chiron smiled, modestly.

"They're Slitheen," The Doctor explained.

Percy frowned. "What's a Slitheen?"

The Doctor sighed. "Not _a_ Slitheen, that's their family name. They come from a planet called Raxicoricophallapitorious, in the Dagmar Cluster, I think. Near Clom. Anyway, when they got here, what did they do?"

Percy gulped, avoiding their eyes. "They took Annabeth."

The Doctor smiled reassuringly, before asking, "Where were they?"

"Just up here," Chiron said, wheeling away to show The Doctor where Annabeth had been kidnapped.

Donna sighed, putting a sympathetic hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Who's Annabeth," she asked, "your girlfriend?"

Percy's eyes widened, and he blushed wildly.

"No!" he protested. Donna laughed, knowingly.

"You sure?" she asked, raising a suspecting eyebrow.

"No! I mean yes! I mean no, she's not my..." he sighed, unable to get out a sentence. He was still blushing, which Donna found quite cute. "I don't know. Maybe," he conceded.

Donna grinned. "Don't be embarrassed, it's all part of teenage-ness," she said.

"I'm fifteen!" he protested. "I know about... teenage-ness. It's just girls... they're different," he explained. Donna smiled sympathetically.

"Ah, don't worry," she said, looking past him for a moment.

"But what if we can't find her?" Percy asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, the Doctor should be able to trace their teleportation coordinates and relay them into the TARDIS, and we'll just, I dunno, follow them."

Before she could get another word, The Doctor shouted from the top of the hill.

"Donna, I've got a trace!"

She turned around, before finding where he was standing. The Sonic Screwdriver was in the air, making repetitive beeping noises whilst the tip glowed electric-blue.

"Do we know where they've gone?" she asked.

"I think I do," he said, his face grim, "and it's not looking good."


	2. Part Two

Donna's eyes widened. "Why? Where is she!?" she asked, jogging up the hill. The Doctor's face was grim.

"I think... she's on the Slitheen ship, but I dunno... It seems to be below ground!" he exclaimed. Donna saw in his face that he wondered how a Slitheen Ship could get underground. It would be too big, and they were right on their tail, so it couldn't have crash landed without them knowing.

"But wait, Doctor," Donna said, something sparking in her mind, "when we were chasing it, it kind of... disappeared, didn't it? Maybe..."

"It _teleported _underground!" The Doctor finished for her, "oh, Donna, you are brilliant!" he exclaimed. Donna smiled modestly.

"Sorry, let me get this straight," Percy interrupted, slightly confused. "Are you saying that those things have taken Annabeth on a spaceship?"

"Slitheen," the Doctor corrected, "and yep."

"And the ship's underground?" Percy asked, again. The Doctor nodded. "But how are we gonna get underground?" Percy asked. "Hell, let's just go steal a digger now, shall we?" he said, throwing his arms up sarcastically.

"No," the Doctor said, "but we can use the TARDIS!" He ran charismatically downhill, Donna and Percy following, and Chiron soon after, restricting his speed so as not to lose control and tumble down the hill.

The Doctor stopped outside the navy blue, wooden TARDIS doors, and produced a YALE key. He shoved it into the lock and, with a resounding creak, opened the right door. A green / gold-ish hue lit up the Doctor's face from inside, and Percy grinned in excitement. He stepped inside.

Percy had faught monsters from almost every corner of the Greek Myths. He'd discovered he was half a god, and had inherited awesome powers over water. He'd been born into a world which, at first, he could never have even begun to comprehend. Yet when he stepped inside the TARDIS, he froze on the spot, completely taken away.

It was _bigger_ on the _inside_. Actually _bigger_. He stood on the spot, his mouth opening and closing for a few seconds like a fish. The Doctor and Donna looked on, amused, as he stepped backwards and outside, muttering "no, no..."

He walked back and looked at it from the outside. It was a blue box, about a metre across and 2 metres up. He walked around the sides, gobsmacked at the concept of it being bigger on the inside, despite having been warned.

"But it's huge!" he said, leaning back inside the doors. The Doctor and Donna laughed to themselves. "But... how?" he asked, walking inside. He made a beeline for the console, and the Doctor had to swat his hand away from a control like an angry parent.

"Ah-ah, now, no touching," he said, like a tour guide. Percy gulped, and curled up his hand. "Now," the Doctor said, walking to the other side of the console. "See you, Chiron," he shouted. But he'd already left without them noticing. He banged a button without looking, as if by habit, and the doors swung shut. He inserted the Sonic Screwdriver into a socket, and flipped a switch. A bright green light flared from inside the mushroom-shaped table of controls, and the Sonic Screwdriver's noise whirred throughout the room. Percy took this time to study his surroundings.

The room was somewhat domed – the golden-coloured walls curved like a globe, and they were littered with hexagonal plates in a constant pattern. Swerved, abstract pillars stood at six equal-spaced points around the room, and he noticed the Doctor had taken of his long brown coat and thrown it on one of them. The consol stood in the middle, on a raised area with grated floor. There were six panels, each of which was covered with complicated, yet domesticated controls (i.e. a bicycle pump, a handbrake, a bell, etc.) The central column glowed green, and two roundels floated inside. He wondered what purpose they had in making the machine work.

"How does it work?" he asked. The TARDIS made a groaning sound, that sound almost like a rattle. The Doctor stroked the edge of the console soothingly.

"She, Percy, she. You'll hurt her feelings," he explained. Percy paused for a second.

"Feelings? I- she's a machine!" he exclaimed, rapping on the edge of the console. The panel closest to his fist glowed brighter than the others, and a light flashed. The Doctor leaped forwards and smacked his fist away.

"Best not," he reasoned. Percy nodded.

"So... it's— she's alive, then?" he asked, looking at the Time Rotor. The Doctor nodded.

"Lives and breathes. Well, not breathes as in like you and me, but... well, it's complicated," he said. Donna laughed.

The Sonic Screwdriver made a noise, and the Doctor pulled it out. He stroked the Time Rotor.

"Thanks, old girl," he said. He flicked a switch, and twisted a diamond-shaped crystal. The column glowed an even more vivid green, and Percy watched in amazement. That grating sound filled his ears, and the TARDIS rattled violently as it took off.

The TARDIS shook, and something on the console made a loud noise. Percy stumbled to the floor, unprepared, whilst Donna had already gripped the rail.

"What was that?" Percy shouted over the ever-loudening noise that the TARDIS was making. Its engine sounds were getting longer and drawn out, more desperate. The Doctor rushed over to another panel, and starting jabbing buttons so quick his fingers were a blur.

"Something's wrong," he shouted over the noise. Thin smoke hung in the air, and showers of sparks burst out of the console.

"What's wrong?!" Donna shouted. The noise was so loud now she had to cover her ears. Percy felt the ground spinning beneath his feet, and the TARDIS was rattling so violently that he had to grab onto the rail. The Doctor ran around and looked at the screen, pressing buttons and twisting things accordingly. He gave one final wrench of the lever, before a high-pitched wailing sound blasted through the air. The column glowed impossibly bright for a few moments, but with a large _crash_, the TARDIS came to a halt.

The room groaned in protest from its bumpy flight, and hissed as it settled back down. Percy got the impression that it was a bit old.

"What happened then?" Percy asked. The Doctor was staring quizzically at the Time Rotor.

"I dunno... but wherever we are," he said, looking at the doors, "I don't think she likes it." He paused for a few seconds before grinning at Percy. Even Donna cracked a smile. "Still, it can't be that bad. At least she's not driving herself," he reasoned with himself, and strode confidently towards the doors. He pulled on his coat, and Percy bounded excitedly after him.

"How does it move? Does it fly?" he asked. The Doctor stuttered, frowning.

"Um, sort of. It kinda disappears here and reappears there. You wouldn't understand," he explained. Percy nodded, indeed not understanding. Donna walked down the walkway, the eager smile still on her face. She never ceased to be amused by Percy's boyish excitement.

The Doctor was about to open the doors, when he remembered something. "Oh!" he exclaimed, turning around to face Donna. "That thing! You need to get it, that thing!" he said, motioning wildly with his hands. Somehow Donna understood, and jogged off through the other set of doors Percy only now noticed.

"How many rooms are there?" Percy asked. He was quite surprised when the doctor casually shrugged, without a second thought.

"C'mon," he said, putting his hand on the handle.

"Wait!" Percy interjected, stopping his arm. "Shouldn't we wait for Donna?"

"Meh," the Doctor said nonchalantly, "she'll catch up." He pulled open the door and stepped outside – almost walking right into the business end of a spear. He jerked backwards, the surprise jolting him. He put his hands up, defensively, almost as if to say _I come in peace_.

The thing holding the spear was just that – a thing. It looked like a skeleton, but in military outfit. Percy pulled out Riptide from behind his back, and slowly pushed his thumb towards the lid.

"Ooh," the Doctor said, putting his hands on both sides of the doors so the thing couldn't get to Percy. "What are you then?" he said. Percy got the feeling he was being facetious.

"Come with," it said in a chalky voice. It was as though it didn't quite know how to talk properly. It pushed the spear closer towards the Doctor.

"Alright, alright," the Doctor reasoned, putting his hand on Percy's back and driving him forward. "S'alright, Percy," he said. Percy stepped forward, both hands behind his back. As soon as the Doctor closed the doors, Percy uncapped his sword, and within an an instant, its celestial bronze tip was at the creatures throat.

"Drop it," he said. If their 'host' had had eyes, it would have narrowed them. For now, it did nothing.

"Percy," the Doctor said, "let's just see where he takes us, eh?" He didn't like it, but he lowered his sword. For safety, he refrained from recapping it, but simply let it rest by his side.

The host, as the Doctor called it, prodded him in the back with its spear. He guessed that that meant "get a move on". He looked around: they were in some sort of cavern, made of deep, dark red rock. Spikes hung from the ceiling and stuck up from the floor, yet there was a winding path that led in between and around them. There were various holes in the floor, and the Doctor could see lava bubbling in them. It cast a fiery red/ orange glow on the stone they were walking on, and the Doctor regretted putting on his coat.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Percy asked. The Doctor looked at him.

"I dunno. Just look ahead and keep smiling."

Donna eventually found her way back to the console room. The TARDIS doors were closed, and the Doctor and Percy weren't there.

_He's left me_, she thought. _Great. Next time we need milk I'm gonna— _She caught sight of the scanner. It had a wide-range picture, and in the distance, she could see them being marched off at spear-point. She gripped the weapon in her hand, and strode towards the door.

She opened it cautiously at first, peeking round their edges. There didn't seem to be anyone there. She stepped out, patted her pocket to check she had her key, before closing the doors. She ducked behind a rock until she saw them being marched into a tunnel, before chasing after them quietly.

Percy gulped as he was pushed into a long, dark tunnel. It was lit up at various points by flaming torches, which looked as though they were floating. But with the dancing shadows they were casting, Percy couldn't be sure. He thought he heard scuttling behind him, but even if he'd wanted to turn and see, their guard would've hit him, or something.

In the distance, he saw an opening in the tunnel. If he squinted, he could make out a building of some sort. A familiar building. Something sparked in his mind, and his eyes widened.

"Doctor, we're in the Underworld!" he whispered, although it was more of a hiss, so he needn't have bothered trying to be quiet. The Doctor frowned.

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean..." he started. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"No, I mean we literally _are _in the Underworld! Hades' kingdom-thing!" he exclaimed. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's strange," he said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You don't say." The Doctor laughed.

"No, I mean really. Why would the Slitheen park their ship underground— I mean, in the Underworld? They're a family who go around, making profits, finding what they can and selling it on for their own use," the Doctor explained. Percy frowned.

"They're gonna try and sell... Annabeth?" he said, uncertainly.

"What? No," the Doctor said, "I'm just saying, I can't think of a reason they'd be down here, unless..." he zoned out, looking straight ahead, "unless they've struck a deal of some sort."

Percy gasped. "What could they possibly want form the god of the dead?" he asked. "A lifetime guarantee?" he said, sarcastically. The Doctor took it as an option, and shrugged.

"I dunno. We'll have to wait and see," he said, as their Host pushed them out of the tunnel's exit.

Donna ducked behind a rock once more, waiting for them to walk on. She'd overheard the boys talking, and was sure she'd heard "Hades" and "Underworld". She gulped. She stood up from behind the boulder, and scurried to the mouth of the tunnel – and gasped.

She was staring at what, apparently, was where you went after you died. There were huge lakes of lava, the hot, steamy liquid bubbling around deep in crevices, with towering blocks of stone stuck at random points, upon which were thousands of screaming souls. She could see fields of what looked like moving grass, although from what she knew of this place, they were billions and billions of dead people, all milling around, forever. If she remembered right, they were the Fields of Asphodel.

She looked around, shielding her face from the heat and light flaring up from the pit below. In the distance, she could see what looked like a vast canyon filled with torturous capsules, from which screams echoed relentlessly. And if she squinted, she could see – through the floating debris of the River Styx – the Isle of the Blest. That's where people go when they've done well in their lives. She knew the Doctor would go there right off the batch, if he ever died at all.

But her attention then focused on a huge, black, marble palace that seemed to float, because the air around the rock it was stood upon was so hot, it shimmered. The Doctor and Percy were being led inside, and she saw the thin, weary-looking path that lead down to it. She gulped, gripped her weapon, and began her descent.

Percy grimaced at the familiarity of it all. He'd been here only once before, when he'd first joined Camp Half-Blood. Zeus's Mast Bolt had been stolen, and his mother had been kidnapped and taken here, so he'd set out on a quest with Annabeth and Grover – a Satyr – to retrieve both of them. The black marble palace still looked the same, even after what seemed like millions of years, even though it had been merely four.

His feet clapped on the floor as they went inside, and the guard pushed them forward once it/he/she stepped over the threshold, going no further. Percy looked back at it, before turning to the Doctor.

"Shall we go?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"You're the expert," he said. Percy laughed.

"That's a new one," he said. The Doctor grinned.

"Nah, you're amazing. Cleverer than you think," he said, winking at him. Percy's eyes widened.

"Seriously? You think I'm clever?" he asked. The Doctor nodded, smiling. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "Just you wait until Annabeth hears that. She'll flip." The two of them laughed, and Percy stepped forward.

Donna stopped short. The guard had stopped walking and now stood stationary outside the entrance. She waited a few seconds, before realising that it wasn't going anywhere. She'd have to find another way in.

She crept quietly around the edge of the rock, and scuttled behind a pillar. Peeking around, it didn't look as if the guard had heard her. She sighed in relief, and crept her way around the side of the building. She saw an opening in the lava below, and tip-toed towards it. But before she could get there, the rock beneath her gave way, tumbling into the steaming lava below...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure some of you will be glad to know that, yes, I have turned it into a 3 part. Maybe a four part, if it gets to it. I have enough ideas to make it into a four-parter, yes. Please review, and if-- no, when you do, please tell me if you think I should make a full on DW/PJO fic. I await your thoughts!**


	3. Part Three

Percy led the Doctor into a chamber, in which Hades sat on his throne. It wasn't his usual throne room. It was deep, and dingy. Steps led around the edge into a circular cavern, made entirely out of black and grey rock. Hades sat on a black, metal throne, and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Why is he down here?" he asked himself. The Doctor shrugged behind him.

"Don't ask me," he said. They both continued to creep down the steps, watching carefully as Hades talked to himself. As they got further around the room, Percy noticed a small, portable fountain at his feet. He was speaking via Iris messaging. He listened quietly, trying to find out who he was talking to.

"It's not my fault," he said. His face scrunched up in anger. The person on the other end began talking, but the voice was grainy.

"You have to....don't let....worse than....wait...."the person on the other end stopped talking.

"What?" Hades asked. A shushing sound came, and he asked again in a hushed tone, "what is it?"

"...watched..."

Hades whipped around, and saw Percy and the Doctor before he could do anything. He swiped the message and got angrily up from his chair.

"Jackson!? What are you doing here! And who's the man with you?!" he shouted, flying in a flurry of shadows up the steps, appearing in front of him.

"Er," Percy started, gulping.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. His face, however, was not happy and cheery. It was cold, like he already had taken a disliking to.

"And you dare to enter my domain?! No! I should blast you into atoms, here and now—" Hades threatened, but the Doctor cut him off.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, "but first, you can tell me why you were talking to a Slitheen." Percy guessed that the Doctor must have had better hearing and sight, because he hadn't even been able to tell what gender the other recipient had been. If it had a gender at all, that is.

Hades fingers curled in fury, and his eyes burned. "I don't answer questions from mere mortals," he hissed. He stepped towards them, and they both stepped back. "It is my business, and my business alone."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, it's not. Because you see," he clapped Percy on the back, "my friend Percy's girlfriend has just been kidnapped by them, and suddenly you are consorting with the kidnappers. Now, to me, that doesn't just run by as coincidence!"

Percy blushed again. "We're not a couple! Why does everyone think we're a couple!"

"Nevertheless," Hades growled, "you will tell me how you came to be upon my kingdom—"

"Kingdom?" Percy laughed. Normally, he wouldn't have laughed in the face of an all-powerful, currently furious lord of the dead, but being with the Doctor seemed to give him courage. "It's hardly a kingdom, there's mindless zombies roaming around, with pits of lava and big caves!"

Hades's nostrils flared. "Do not push your luck, Perseus Jackson," he snarled. He stepped forward.

Before she could fall into the burning lava below, a hand flew out of no-where and grabbed her. Donna groaned, as she and the hand-bearer struggled to pull her back up onto the rock. Once she was safely back on... ground, she looked at her rescuer. She was wearing jeans and a Camp Half-blood T-shirt, like Percy. Her blonde hair was untidy, and she had stormy grey eyes like she Donna had never seen.

"Thanks," she breathed, looking cautiously at the bubbling liquid below. The girl nodded.

"Welcome. It wouldn't do to let one of my rescuers be incinerated," she said. Donna wondered if she was actually being serious.

"And, er, who are you?" Donna asked. At any other time, she'd happily sit down with this girl and discuss local matters. But now, her hair was scraggly, she was quite grubby, and her rolled-up sleeves showed marks where she'd been bound.

"I'm Annabeth," she said. Donna eyes widened.

"Annabeth! We're here to rescue you!" Donna exclaimed, almost excitedly. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, in a fashion that said _I believe that has already been established._

"Right," she said. There was a rumbling sound, and the ground shook.

"That'll be the Doctor," she said. Annabeth frowned.

"Who?"

"Erm," she said. "I'll explain later. This sort of stuff kinda follows him around." She led Annabeth around near the front of the building, but still, the guard was standing right in front of the doors. "We need to get past him," Donna said. Annabeth nodded.

"Just watch me, er..."

"Donna."

"Just watch me, Donna," she said. She raised a cap, inconspicuously hidden in one of her pockets, and put it on her head. Donna would've scolded her for fidgeting with accessories, had she not disappeared completely.

"Annabeth!" Donna exclaimed. She poked the air in front of her, and a startled voice went 'ow!'. "Sorry," Donna apologised. She hid behind the pillar, and watched in amazement as a rock rose of its own accord, and flew through the air. An undignified 'oof' sounded, followed by a crumpling sound. There was a quiet exclamation of "yes!" before Annabeth reappeared, taking of her cap. Donna gaped at it.

"Never leaves me," Annabeth explained, ginning. Donna couldn't help but smile back.

"I need to get one of those," Donna said as they tottered towards the entrance. "Sneaking past mum for a night out would be _so_ much easier..."

The Doctor grabbed Percy and dragged him back up the steps. Hades smiled, and waved his hands. Two skeleton soldiers appeared out of no-where, and grabbed the both of them, holding their hands behind their backs.

"Take them above," Hades ordered. "I'll deal with them later." He looked at them, hate present in his glare. "I've a very important Iris Message to make." As he walked back down the steps, Percy and The Doctor struggled against the soldiers. But despite having literally no muscles at all, they were too strong.

"This way," Annabeth said. She crouched low and peered around the corner, before waving for Donna to follow. Their footsteps echoed annoyingly loudly on the black marble, so they forced themselves to tip-toe.

"How d'you know your way? I thought you couldn't get into the Underworld unless you're dead," Donna asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

They ducked down behind a pillar, as three skeleton soldiers in ripped army clothes stomped by. Once the sound of their footsteps had disappeared, they came out from their hiding place.

"Whew," Donna said, feigning to wipe her brow. Annabeth laughed. "But really though," Donna asked. Annabeth's smile dimmed down.

"It was when Percy first got here. Hades had taken his mother hostage, because he thought Percy'd taken his Helm Of Darkness, along with Zeus's Master Bolt. That's their weapons of power," she explained. Donna nodded.

"I know. Greek Mythology was one of the few things I liked at school," Donna said. Annabeth smiled.

"So anyway, Percy got a quest. Me and Grover went along with him, and when we got to the Underworld, we..."

She didn't finish her sentence, because the footsteps of more soldiers echoed from around a corner.

"Hide!" Annabeth said, taking out her Celestial Bronze knife.

"Where!?" Donna hissed quietly, looking around desperately. Annabeth threw her the Yankees Cap.

"Use that!" she told her. Donna looked at the cap, and then back to Annabeth.

"But what about you! They'll see you!" she exclaimed. Annabeth nodded.

"Yes. But I've got a weapon. You don't. And they want me hostage, they don't even know about you. If they've got Percy and this Doctor guy, then you might be our only chance." She winked. "It wouldn't do to give you up."

Donna gulped, and then nodded. Just as she slipped on the cap, her form shimmering out of sight, the skeleton soldiers marched around the corner. The front line stopped when they saw Annabeth, the rest of them bumping into each other from behind. At once, they raised their swords and charged at her, making clacking and clicking sounds as the stomped. Annabeth raised her knife to try and disarm them, but she was soon overpowered.

Donna wanted to help, but she knew that Annabeth was right; she wouldn't be able to do anything against them. It was best to just stay quiet, and find a way to help later. She watched as Annabeth was dragged away, and swore that she was looking right into Donna's eyes. She winked, before she was dragged around the corner, and out of sight.

Somewhere along the way, Percy and the Doctor had been knocked out. Percy woke up; he was sat on the floor, with what felt like cold metal manacles around his wrists. He tried to pull away his arms, but the chains restricted him from moving them further away than his knee. He looked around, and saw that the Doctor was also next to him. He was chained, but it looked like he'd already woken up. Before Percy could say anything, he whispered "shhh."

The Doctor nodded towards something behind Percy, and he had to bite my lip to stop himself from gasping when he turned. Annabeth was being chained by the skeleton soldiers, and they both pretended to be unconscious as she was dragged over to them.

After a few moments, when they walked away, Percy hissed Annabeth's name. She groaned, but then her eyes fluttered open. She breathed in deeply, and tried to pull her arms in, but found that she couldn't due to the chains.

"Annabeth!" Percy whispered. She looked around, before noticing that Percy was right next to her.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, but then looked around. "What are you doing here!"

Percy smiled. "We came to rescue you, Owl Head," he explained. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Owl Head?" he asked.

"Long story," replied Percy.

Annabeth smiled. "Well thanks, Seaweed Brain. But it doesn't look like we're gonna be getting out of here soon." She caught sight of the Doctor. "I'm guessing that's this Doctor person?"

The Doctor grinned. "That's me. But if I could just get my Sonic Screwdriver, I could undo these chains, but..."

He trailed off, as Hades strolled into the room. Percy only noticed now where he was – he was in Hades's main throne room. It looked almost the same as last time, but there was a wall of rocks and skulls piled high on one corner.

Hades saw him looking and grinned wickedly, tapping his nose.

"Good to see you again, Jackson," he spat. His eyes burned, and he turned to Annabeth. "Ah. Good to see you back, after that little escapade earlier," he snarled, striding over to his throne. He then turned to the Doctor as he sat down.

"You're Hades, I presume," said the Doctor. Hades smiled.

"You presume correctly," Hades replied. He turned to Percy. "Smarty-pants, this one," he said, gesturing to the Doctor.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just let us go, Hades! What's with these chains!"

Hades sighed, as if bored.

"Oh, dear Nephew..." Hades said. Percy blinked – it sounded strange having the lord of the dead calling you nephew.

"What do you want?" the Doctor said. His raised voice said he hadn't quite got the gist of 'all-powerful-lord-of-the-dead'. Hades chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. The Doctor said nothing, and his facial expression remained the same. "You know," Hades continued, "the Slitheen did warn me about you."

The Doctor stiffened. If the Slitheen were indeed fraternising with Hades, thing's didn't look good at all.

"Yes, I understand you've had past encounters with their race," Hades said. He drummed his fingers on the throne's armrest. "Let me guess – what are they doing, with me? Is that what you're thinking? I bet it is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Percy gulped, his throat dry.

"What are you doing with them, then?" Percy asked. Hades smiled.

"Like I'm gonna tell you," Hades replied. Percy gritted his teeth.

Hades waved his fingers at two guards who had come into the throne room. They nodded, then clunked away. Hades got up from his chair, and went over to a glass globe in the corner of the room. Inside, shadows and smoke shifted around. Annabeth took this opportunity.

"Doctor!" she whispered. The Doctor leaned forward.

"Yes?"

"It's Donna. She's got this—"

She didn't finish, because Hades turned around and saw them talking.

"Hey!" he shouted, walking calmly back over to his throne, "I didn't ask for you to talk."

Annabeth bit her lip in thought, before a mischievous, 'I just had a marvellous idea' look took stage on her face.

"Hades," she said.

Hades looked from the Doctor, to her. "What?"

"You know your helm of darkness, thing?" she asked. Hades raised his eyebrow.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, it's a bit like my hat, isn't it?" she replied. Hades laughed.

"No, Annabeth. My Helm of Darkness is over 1000 times more powerful. Your petty little cap can merely make things invisible. My Helm—"

"Yes, I know," Annabeth cut in. Percy and the Doctor were now looking at her wondering what she was getting at. "But still, a hat that makes people invisible. It's gotta look good, right!" She looked at Percy and the Doctor, like they had a wisp of an idea of what she was talking about. "But I mean, it looks especially good on people with ginger hair, don't you think?"

She glared at the Doctor, who finally understood what she was getting at.

"But you'd have to be careful. If you couldn't see yourself, you might not be able to see where you're going. You might, I dunno... walk into _some rocks_, for example?"

She looked at the pile of rocks where, quietly, a tiny pebble bounced down the pile, and landed with a small 'tap' on the floor. Hades didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, yes," he said, "I see your point. But whilst we're talking about accessories..."

Hades got comfortable in his chair, knowing that this would last for quite a long time.

"...you know what I like? I like shoes, gloves, and coats— don't get me _started_ on coats! D'you know why?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head. Percy didn't know what was going on, but he shook his head nonetheless, for save of ripping the little charade to pieces. "Because, Annabeth, unlike _wedding dresses_, coats have pockets!"

He grinned at them. Annabeth nodded, but now she wondered whether the Doctor had gotten the wrong idea, and that they were actually discussing clothes.

"Yeah, um..." she said. She gave a thumbs up, and glanced worriedly at Hades. The Doctor gave her an 'I'm working on it!' look.

"What I mean, is, you can put things in them, like... oh, I dunno. Watches. Sweet wrappers..."

He glanced over at the pile of rocks, raising his eyebrows.

"_Screwdrivers_."

Donna followed the skeleton soldiers silently, tiptoeing after them after a few seconds of waiting. She watched as they turned around into what looked like a large room. She crept up behind them silently, and found that it was actually much bigger than she first thought. She bit her tongue, stopping herself just in time from walking into a pile of rocks – that level of noise would've been enough to alert the others to her presence.

She hid around the corner, listening to them talk. She could hear the Doctor:

"What do you want?"

A deeper, more evil sounding voice replied, "wouldn't you like to know."

Donna waited for a while, listening to them speak. Apparently, they were all lined up, bound by metal chains. She tiptoed inside the room, and crouched quietly by a boulder. She decided that she'd watch them, unseen, until she saw an opportunity to do something.

Annabeth started talking about her Yankees cap. Donna prodded it cautiously on her head, checking it was still there. Yep.

"...but it looks especially good on people with _ginger_ hair, don't you think?" she said. Donna perked up – that had to be her. "But you'd have to be careful," she continued. "If you couldn't see yourself, you might not be able to see where you're going. You might, I dunno... walk into _some rocks_, for example?"

Donna gulped. What did that mean? She acted on impulse: she reached out, and lightly prodded a pebble. It tumbled down the pile, and spun quietly onto the floor. If Hades noticed, he didn't let on.

"Yeah," the Doctor carried on, "and whilst we're talking about accessories, you know what I like? I like shoes, gloves, and coats— don't get me _started_ on coats! D'you know why?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head. "Because, Annabeth, unlike _wedding dresses_, coats have pockets!"

Donna bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. That was definitely a code – the Doctor was trying to talk to her. She remembered their small argument when they first met:

"_No," Donna snapped at the Doctor, "it doesn't have pockets! Who has pockets in their wedding dress? Y'know, when I went to my dress fitting, it's funny, 'cos the thing I forgot to ask was GIVE ME POCKETS!"_

_The Doctor winced. "Who's this guy you're marrying?"_

_Donna smiled. "Lance."_

_The Doctor nodded. "Good luck, Lance."_

"_OI!"_

He must want her to do something. She listened as he carried on.

"What I mean, is, you can put things in them, like... oh, I dunno. Watches. Sweet wrappers..."

He glanced over at Donna, and she swore that he was looking her right in the eye.

"_Screwdrivers_."

At once, Donna knew what to do. She tiptoed away from the rocks, minimizing her noise by 100%. Hades waved his hand in annoyance, just as she reached down into the Doctor's pocket, grabbing the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Enough, enough. I get virtually no time above the Underworld as it it," Hades snapped, "I'm not familiar with all these... things! And no, stalling won't work. We're just waiting for the Slitheen to get themselves over here..."

As he spoke, Donna used the Sonic to undo all of their chains. The Doctor motioned for them all to keep their hands behind their backs. Donna was about to creep away again, when she was grabbed by two skeleton soldiers. She gasped – _how could they see her?_

Hades grinned.

"Yes, Miss Noble, I can see you."

Donna's mouth hung open, speechless. Hades just laughed.

"You should know, as I said earlier, my Helm of Darkness is over 1000x more powerful than you flimsy old cap. Its mere presence cancels out the effects of such an item." He grinned wickedly. "Anything and Everything from the Underworld will be able to see it."

Before anything else could be said, the ground shook violently. The Doctor, Percy and Annabeth stumbled to the floor, having been resting on their knees. Dust flitted down from the ceiling, and a harsh green light began to glow from the centre of the room.

"What is that?" Percy shouted. A hissing, groaning sound filled the room – it was so loud, Percy had to shout over the noise.

Hades eyes were wide open, staring at the intense light.

"It can't be!"

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I've updated! But rest assured, the fourth and final part will be satisfying.**

**Just a thought: I have a few ideas for a full on fic, but I dunno if I should go ahead with them. What do you think? Please review!!!!!**


End file.
